UE5 MSK Immuno-Oncology for the Translational Researcher Short Course: Project Summary / Abstract The MSK Immuno-Oncology for the Translational Researcher Short Course (ITRSC) is a cancer education research experience that will enable eligible junior NCI-funded faculty to learn about tumor immunology, current immunotherapy-based clinical practice and cutting-edge translational research under the mentorship of expert MSK faculty. Program participants will attend a 3-day workshop onsite in New York, led by those centrally involved in basic and clinical immuno-oncology research. ITRSC participants will also have an opportunity to seek additional mentorship and guidance from world experts on immuno-oncology. We anticipate that for some of the ITRSC participants, this short course will be their first substantive exposure to immuno-oncology; for others, the deep dive into clinical aspects of complications, trial design and standards of therapy will be eye-opening. By providing them with a concentrated and intense exposure to immuno- oncology, we will ensure that they will have the proper understanding to apply their clinical and scientific skills to help develop novel research ideas and clinical trials with a better understanding of immunological concepts. A key goal of this program is to increase the junior faculty?s awareness of and interest in immuno-oncology research and give the perspective and concrete tools to tackle the most pertinent immuno-oncology questions at the interface between clinic and lab. Through strategic recruitment of NCI-funded scientists and physicians and exposure to carefully selected mentors and research topics, the ITRSC will provide a path toward development of cancer biologists capable of informing the vanguard of cancer biology and therapeutics. The ITRSC will enhance the participants? knowledge about cancer, immunology, and their critical intersection by pursuing the following Specific Aims: 1. Develop a course to form a deep understanding of innovative immuno-oncology through lectures and hands on exposure to experimental techniques. 2. Provide NCI grantees additional mentorship and guidance in both clinical and translational immuno- oncology research in order to foster the trainees? interest and engagement in academic immuno- oncology research. 3. Evaluate the efficacy of intensive training opportunities in shaping immuno-oncology research. Through the exposure that the ITRSC will enable, we expect to shape the faculty?s perception of immunology applied to cancer research and clinical practice such that many will pursue intensive research in this field.